This invention relates to a gas generator assembly for an airbag module of a motor vehicle.
Such gas generator assembly comprises a generator housing with a first housing part and a second housing part, in which a combustion space is formed for accommodating a pyrotechnic charge, from which a gas for inflating a gas bag of the airbag module can be generated by combustion, and at least one outlet opening of the generator housing, through which gas generated in the combustion space can be released for inflating the gas bag. Furthermore, at least one filter unit is arranged in the generator housing in order to cool the gas generated from the pyrotechnic charge and/or liberate the same from noxious substances, wherein a guide element is associated with the filter unit, by means of which the gas stream generated is conducted such that it is guided via the filter unit to the at least one outlet opening.
A gas generator assembly of this type is known for example from EP 1 331 143 B1.
To ensure a filtration as reliable as possible of the gases to be released from the generator housing by means of such an arrangement, all gases generated in the combustion chamber should pass the filter unit before they reach the outlet opening(s). For this purpose, it can be required to seal certain areas in the interior of the generator housing in order to exclude undesired flow paths of the gas.